Geo
'' '''Geo '''is Milli's younger brother, and also the deutertagonist of Team Umizoomi, voiced by Ethan Kempner from Seasons 1-3 and by Juan Mirt in Season 4. Physical Appearance Geo has blue hair. He usually wears a blue shirt, blue pants, blue/orange skates, and a blue helmet. He wears an orange square belt known as the Shape Belt with a triangle, square and circle (in order) on each side of the belt. His dimple smile is hard to miss. In Movie Madness!, he wears black sunglasses, when the team was in the spy movie. Powers *Super Shapes: The main power of Geo. It mostly consists building items out of shapes. *Shape Spliter: A sword that could split any shapes in half to build the item. This power was introduced in "DoorMouse in Space", and was also used in "The Kitty Rescue" and "Animal School House." *Shape Magnet: A power introduced in the Season 3 episode "Rainy Day Rescue". Also used in other episodes such as "The Umi City Treasure Hunt" and "City of Lost Penguins". Geo holds a magnet which can attach to or attract any kind of shape. *Antennae: The antennae on Geo's helmet are not just for decoration. He uses them to make blue prints. He slightly tilts his head to the right and the antennae make blue prints to look like whatever he wants it to look like. In Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit, he made blue prints that were made up of objects he found around the area. In "Movie Madness!", while in the spy movie, he used the sunglasses he was wearing to make a blue print of a shark submarine. Bio Personality Geo tends to shows his feelings more than the other members of the team, and he's also a bit sensitive. Aside from that, he has a very sparky personality and a "GO!GO!GO!" approach to life. Since he has so much ambition in him, Geo never gives up until the end and always tries his best. He also has a bit of a prankster side revealed in "Doctor Bot" when he hid a toy chicken on himself to trick Bot when he was checking his heartbeat. He is also the fastest member of the team. Personal Life You can never find Geo not wearing his Super Skates. He skates everywhere he goes. In The Aquarium Fix-It, he is revealed to have a pet sea horse named Finn. In Cuckoo Bears, it is revealed that Geo has some experience in playing the bass. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. Story All we know is is that Geo was born after Milli . It's unknown whether he or someone else created the Shape Belt. Trivia *Geo's name is a prefix meaning Earth. It's also related to ''Geometry, which refers to shapes. *In "Team Umizoomi vs. The Shape Bandit" even without his shape belt, he still has his powers and make anything with shapes found in his surrounding. *Geo has been known to express his emotions more than the other members of Team Umizoomi. He has an excited scream, an angry face, and his ambitious face. *In certain episodes, Geo shows negative feelings against DoorMouse. We currently don't know why he does. Catchphrases *"Awesome!" *"Umi-zoomi!" *"Super Shapes!" *"Hold on to your helmets!" *"Who-hoo-hoo!" *"We got you, buddy!" (often directly to Bot) *"Sea-horse power!" (from "The Aquarium Fix-It") *"We're free!" (from Movie Madness! and Umi Ninjas) Polls What is your favorite thing about Geo? He's an awesome roller skater His shape tools His ambition His personality He's cute Which episode do you think is Geo's favorite episode? The Ice Cream Truck Gloopy Fly Home Umi Toy Store The Kitty Rescue Meatball Madness Who do you think really sounds more like Geo? Ethan Kempler Juan Mirt Geo.png Umi ninja googles.png Ninja kicks.png Geo ninja style.png Geo cop style.png Geo's throwing star.png Geo ninja style.png Officer geo.png Geo's secret.png Hearing geo's heartbeat.png Geo with umi-goggles.png Ninja Geo.png Geo spy glasses.png Geo in the bucket.png GEO.jpg Downloadgeo.jpg Geo's Ramp.png I'm Geo.png Geo.png Geo saves the fish.png Geo sans Shape Belt.png Scooter Geo.png Geo-thumb.jpg Geo without helmet.PNG Geo.jpg Geo.png|Geo We're trapped.png|Geo and Bot trapped in honey in "Milli Saves The Day." Super Shapes!.png Geo saves the fish.png|Geo catches a fish Geo sans Shape Belt.png|Geo without his Shape Belt It's your hair.png|Geo helmet-less in "Haircut Hijinx" Scooter Geo.png|Geo riding a scooter Skate ramp.png|Geo at the skate ramp Nine.png Kitchen.png Bathroom.png Activating....png − Bouncy Shoes.png − Shape Splitter.png|Geo's Shape Splitter − Shape Magnet.png|Geo's Shape Magnet − Skating Geo.png − To my toes.png − Untitled.png|Geo and Milli at the barbershop. − Nurses Milli and Geo.png|Medical Geo − Medical umizoomi.png − Excuse us.png − Doormouse is sick.png − Short haired.png − Spiky.png − The team meets sunny.png − Geo without helmet.PNG|Geo Without Helmet − 542613_522441314435713_1453844692_n.jpg − Team Umizoomi with Little Joe.png − Straight hair.png − Different hair.png − 50s Milli and Geo.png − 429991 633128213367022 1761758156 n.jpg − Poster for the race.jpg − Math Dragons game.jpg − Team Umizoomi with Shooting Star.jpg − Bouncy Shoes.jpg − David.jpg − Buster and Team Umizoomi.jpg − Download.jpg − Meet the Ghost Family.jpg − Fall Leaves.jpg − I scream for Ice Cream.jpg − Doggy Disguise.jpg − Hmmm...jpg − scuba gear.jpg|scuba divers − Shark car.jpg − Invitation.jpg − Comet.jpg − Heptagon.jpg − Purple monkey.jpg − Plant.jpg − Lion.jpg − Finn.jpg − Carnival.jpg − Pirate map.jpg − Belly-screen.jpg − Smile.jpg − Jeff.jpg − Heidi.jpg − Iceberg.jpg − Library.jpg − Meatball.jpg − Sunny.jpg − Bird rescue.jpg − Owen.jpg − Pirate.jpg − Pet pattern.jpg − Christmas.jpg − blueprint.jpg|Blue Print − painting.jpg − Inside trap.jpg − Blanket.jpg − Teeth.jpg − Bubble trouble.jpg − Pass on.jpg − Cows.jpg − Snacks.jpg − Snow.jpg − Tools.jpg − In the bushes.jpg − Horseride.jpg − Storytime.jpg − Ready to go.jpg − I lost my kite!.jpg − raised.jpg − Spahgetti.jpg|Geo making spaghetti − Broken lion.jpg − Supermarket.jpg − Cow.jpg − Parakeet.jpg − Umi-Goggles.jpg − How does it work.jpg − Team at a tree.jpg − Train.jpg − Piggy back ride.jpg − Snow Plow.jpg − Playground.jpg − Library card.jpg − Half finished sailboat.jpg − Bunny.jpg − Webpage.jpg − Umi Pirate Ship print.jpg − Pullout.jpg − Shape Mountain.jpg − Motorboat.jpg − Plaid purple.jpg − Plane trouble.jpg − House 6.jpg − Packages.jpg − Helicopter print.jpg − Food helicopter.jpg − Gargoyle.jpg − Sidewalk.jpg − Soap.jpg − Sticky.jpg − Inside jar.jpg − Triangle on fish.jpg − Loading Milk.jpg − Kayla.jpg − Tyler.jpg − Motorboat on river.jpg − Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg − Meeting the Sports Robots.jpg − Sliding down.jpg − glowing antenna.jpg − Seahorse tank.jpg − Caterpillar boat ride.jpg − Ellen.jpg − Snack time.jpg − Umi-Sled.jpg − Bunny Town.jpg − Cake, berries, cream.jpg − Motorboat on river.jpg − Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg − Ready to save the flight.jpg − Ready to bowl.jpg − Ready to sled.jpg − UmiCar wants to help.jpg − Chomp Chomp.jpg − Sheep Stop.jpg − Group Hug.jpg − Past the icicles.jpg − Saving Big Bob.jpg − Toy Pails.jpg − Taping the Crack.jpg − Watering Flowers.jpg − Getting an orange.jpg − Geo puts on his seat belt.jpg − Nice one.png − Watch your feet.png − The team.png − Wtf.png − Not an easy race.png − Chef Mario.png − Recing uniform.png − Geo in the bucket.png − Flying umizoomi.png|Geo, Milli, and Bot inside a special plane − Admiral.png − Geo spy glasses.png|Super Secret Spy Geo − Team umizoomi's plane.png − Team Umizoomi pilots.png − Spy umizoomi.png − Spy glasses laser.png − Park ranger umizoomi.png − Qe4v7KPWOcffu5mcO3Hx png.png − Bot and the metal detector.png − Awesome.png − Metting gloopy.png − Gloopy and team umizoomi.png − Geo with umi-goggles.png − Celebration.png − Cresent.png|Geo's Gift − Winter Team Umizoomi.png − Winter team umizoomi 2.png − Wet team umizoomi.png − Time for action winter.png − That was close.png − Team umizoomi ice wall.png − Team umizoomi and umi sled.png − Team Umizoomi and Mike.png − Sledding.png − Penguins.png − Operation.png − Ice wall.png − Doormouse and team umizoomi winter.png − Doctor bot is funny.png − Doctor Bot and Nurses Milli and Geo.png − Hearing geo's heartbeat.png − Geo's secret.png − A chicken.png − Victory.png − Ninja umizoomi and doormouse.png − Ninja trophy.png − Ninja team umizoomi.png − Ninja Geo.png|Ninja Geo − Images-15.jpeg − Images-27.jpeg − Officer geo.png A silly place.png IMG 20140123 003325.jpg We'll teach you.png Umi ninja googles.png Squiddy's painting gallery.png Squiddy and the cage.png Ninja school.png Ninja pose.png Ninja kicks.png Ninja disguise.png My honor.png It's gone.png Geo's throwing star.png Geo ninja style.png Dragon cycle.png Gallery (See Geo/Gallery) Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Poll Page Category:Boys